Interviews with the Stars! :D
by Bella-Kate-Allie-Mallory
Summary: Welcome to Interviews with Stars! With your hosts Me  Bella , Allie and Kate! Review with your questions for BTR and iCarly!
1. Chapter 1

Me: So Hi! I'm Isabella! Your host for today! *waves*

Kate&Allie Don't forget us! *sad*

Me: Oh yeah! Meet my co-hosts! Kate & Allie!

Allie: *waves* Hi Ya'll.

Kate: Bonjour. *waves and smiles*

Me: Welcome to Interviews with the Stars!

*intro music plays*

Announcer Dude: Meet our Cast! From iCarly: Meet Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Ms. Benson and Spencer Shay!

iCarly Cast: *waves*

Announcer Dude: And from Big Time Rush: Meet Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Katie Knight and Ms. Knight!

BTR Cast: *waves too*

Me: So we are going to ask questions about everything! So review with your questions!

Kate: So we will try and answer SOME of them.

Allie: And ya'll... we do dares!

Me: So tell us! YAY!

ALL: Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

*awesome theme music*

Me: Hai! Welcome! I'm your host, Blondie!

Sam: I thought your name was Bella?

Me: I changed it, ok?

Sam: Whatever. *rolls eyes*

Kate: Anyways... We have only 2 reviews, but it we're gonna do 'em anyways!

Allie: So.. Here's the dares/questions from user; !

Me: Ok! First dare! For Katie and Gibby! Katie, you have to hug a shirtless

Katie: Who's Gibby?

Gibby: Uhhhh... I'm Gibby

Katie: No.

Hosts: JUST DO IT!

Katie & Gibby: *hug*

Kate: Yay! So, next dare!

Allie: This dare is for Kendall, Katie and Freddie. You all are dared to switch moms for a week

Freddie: YES!

Kendall&Katie: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kate: Yes! Now GO PACK! *shoves them out the door*

Me: Now it's tine for a commercial break! We'll be back after these messages we could care less about!

*commercial break*

Allie: Welcome back to Interviews with the Stars!

*music plays*

Me: As you all know, Kendall, Katie and Freddie switched Moms. Let's see how they are doing, shall we?

-With Freddie-

Ms Knight: *making cookies*

Freddie: *watching Zombieland, eating chips*

-Us-

Me: Wow, he looks so happy! Now for Kendall and Katie!

-with Kendall and Katie-

Ms Benson: *looking for them, ready to give them a tick bath*

Kendall&Katie: *hiding in a closet*-Us-

Kate: ...

Sam: No fair! I wanna watch Zombieland! *pouts*

Carly: Sam!

Sam: What?

Carly: Nevermind.

Gibby: Gibbayy!

Everybody: What?

Everybody: Nothing.

Kate: Anyways….

Allie: Moving On!

Me: Next Question.. For James.. Are you related to Shane from Seattle?

James: Who?

Carly&Sam: Shane… *dreamy eyes*

Freddie&Gibby: *jealous*

Hosts: *giggles*

Everyone: What?

Hosts: Nothing..

Me: Anyways…. Are you? *gets in his face*

James: *pushes me out* No. I am not.

Kate: *rolls eyes*

Allie: Moving On.. Again..?

Me: Kay. Next Dare.. For Spencer and BTR! Spencer has to play his banjo while BTR sings!

Spencer: *happy gasp* YAY! ^.^ :D *gets banjo out*

BTR: *sings Any Kind of Guy*

Spencer: *plays banjo really off key*

Kate: *ears rings* OWWWWWWWW….. :(

Me: D: *owwies* :(

Allie: *loud music playing in earphones* WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU! IM LISTENING TO NEW DIVIDE!

Me&Kate: *pulls out her earphones* It's done.

Allie: WHAT? *cant hear us*

Kate: While I take care of Allie's ears.. Bella.. You do the dares/questions.

Me: KK. Next Dare.. Freddie.. Patch James' voice for a music video.

James: NO!

Freddie: If he wants to…

James: NOOOO!

Me: Let's talk sense here.

James: Let's talk pride here!

Me: Fine.. Sorry. James is being a jerk. *glares at him*

James: Wanna go Skinner? *pushes sleeves up*

Me: Bring it on Diamond! *tries to tackle him*

Kendall: *grabs me* He'll murder you. *stares into my eyes*

Me: *giggles and melts*

Kate&Allie: Uhhhhhh….

Carlos: *whispers to audience* Dare Bella and Kendall something that requires love! Ohh.. And dare something for Kate and Me. *winks at Kate*

Kate: *raises eyebrows* O-K..?

Allie: Anyways…. Next Dare! Logan has to surgically remove Lewberts wart… *shudders*

Everybody: *shudders*

Logan: No.

Allie: What about removing my stitches? *smiles flirtatiously*

Logan: *blushes* Ok..

Allie&Logan: *run off together*

Everyone: Awwwwww! 3

Me: Next Dare from XxLexy181xX. Dares James to dye his hair orange for the next 2 chapters.

James: *cries softly*

Me: BE A MAN! *dyes his hair neon orange* :D

James: *sobs*

Kendall: *smiles at me*

Me: *blushes like mad*

Kate: O…k? Next dare… Carlos… Dye your helmet hot pink for the whole chapter..

Carlos: I will.. On one condition. Kate has to sit in my lap for the next 3 chapters.

Kate: WHAT?

Me: Just do it!

Kate: *pouts and sits in his lap*

Carlos: *dyes it pink and smirks while wrapping his arm around Kate*

Kate: Don't even think about it.

Logan&Allie: *comes back holding hands*

Me: Next dare! Logan! Flush your math book down the toliet!

Logan: *throws it down happily*

Allie: *sits in his lap and whispers something into his ear*

Logan: *smiles*

Kendall: *slips his hand in mine*

Me: *giggles*

Kate: Now.. The last dare was already done so.. Bye!

Everyone: BYE!

**AN: Do what Carlos says! :D~Bella,Kate&Allie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bella-Liz Gilles Kate-Victoria Justice Allie-Ariana Grande**

*awesome theme music*

Kate: It seems that I'm the only person who's not lovedrunk…

Allie: *hugging Logan tightly while blushing*

Logan: *smiling and rubbing Allie's back*

Kendall: *holding Bella*

Bella: *sleeping on his shoulder*

Carly: Awwww! :D

Sam: *jealous, wants Freddie like that*

Freddie: *watching Sam nervously, wanting to make a move*

Gibby: *holding Carly and Guppy's hands*

Guppy: *happy*

Carlos: *puts his helmet on Kate's head*

Kate: *glares at him* On with the dares!

Dares from "TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed"!

"I dare:_Gibby draw a face on your belly (you know the belly button the mouth) and put on a tutu. :D (I decide to let him off easy everyone makes fun of him :( "I LOVE YOU GIBS!" *tackles him into a hug*)James Make out with the face on Gibby's belly! (Laughs evilly)I dare Bella to jump in a tank with killer sharks! (get a bunch of gold fish and stick little fins on them. Don't worry it'll make sense ;p)Kendall I dare you to save her! And you know perform CPR and all that good go watch a horror movie with Kate! (preferably something with crazy mutant killers *cough cough the wrong turn cough cough*Kate do I really even have to dare you to pretend to be scared and cuddle with Carlos? ;D lolLogan I dare you to. . .dress up like a penguinFreddie I dare you to dress up as a mongooseSpencer dress up as a platypus (spell check is out :()Shane (PLEASE BRIN HIM IN!) dress up as a wood dress up as a little bunnyNow I dare you to have an all out brawl in a bounce house full of pudding! :D "_

Kate: Your one crazy chick. But *sighs* I'll go first.

Carlos: *smirks*

Kate: *slaps him* Not that I want to! So wipe that smirk off your face!

Carlos: *keeps smirking and takes her hand, dragging her off to watch The Wrong Turn*

Kate: Imma get chu! *dragged off*

Allie: So let's watch them! *turns on tv*

-With Cate (couple name!)-

Kate: *hiding in his chest, scared to death*

Carlos: *comforting her, thanking god for this*

-Movie Ends-

Carlos: *comes back in with Kate in his arms*

Kate: *sobbing*

Allie: Wow.

Bella: *wakes up* WTF? Why are you crying?

Carlos: *throws a pillow at Bella*

Bella: *gets hit* OWW!

Kendall: Don't hit my girl!

Bella: *blushes* I'm your girl?

Kendall: *rubs the back of his head, stutters* Y-yeah…

Bella: *smiles*

Allie: NEXT DARE! For Bella and Kendall! Bella, you have to jump into a pool of sharks and Kendall has to save her.

Bella: …..

Kendal: …..

Kate: JUST DO IT! *throws Bella in the pool with da sharks*

Bella: *goes under*

Kendall: *immediately jumps in and grabs her, pulling her out*

Bella: *unconscious*

Everyone: *scared*

Kendall: *listens to her heartbeat* It's slow.. But steady.

Kate: Bella…

Allie: Don't die…

Kendall: *presses his lips against hers*

Bella: *eyes flutter open and kisses back happily*

Kendall: *pulls away* You're alive.

Bella: I never died. They were goldfish with rubber fins. *smirks*

Kendall: Imma get you.

Bella: *giggles*

Allie: Moving on! Next dare Logan: dress up like a penguin, Freddie: dress up as a mongoose, Spencer: dress up as a platypus, Shane: dress up as a wood chuck, Sam dress up as a little bunny.

Sam: *dresses like a bunny and tackles the mongoose Freddie*

Freddie: SAM!

Shane: *hidden, but still dressed as a woodchuck*

Spencer: *dancing in a platypus suit* BUNNANANANANANA! IM AGENT S! FEAR ME!

K&B: *giggling and cuddling*

L&A: *holding hands*

Kate: Ahem. Gibby.. Paint a Face on your tummy and put on a tutu!

Gibby: *does it happily*

Kate: Now James has to make out *stifles a giggle* with Gibby's tummy.

James: *faints*

Kate: Moving on… Time for Brawl in Pudding-Filled Bounce House!

ALL: YAYAAYAAYAY!

-PUDDING FILLED BOUNCE HOUSE-

Bella: *jumps onto Kendall's back, covers his eyes*

Kendall: *can't see* AHHHA?

EverybodyElse: *given up*

Kate; Well bye! :p!

*credits roll*


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Bella-Liz Gilles Kate-Victoria Justice Allie-Ariana Grande**

*awesome theme music*

Kate: It seems that I'm the only person who's not lovedrunk…

Allie: *hugging Logan tightly while blushing*

Logan: *smiling and rubbing Allie's back*

Kendall: *holding Bella*

Bella: *sleeping on his shoulder*

Carly: Awwww! :D

Sam: *jealous, wants Freddie like that*

Freddie: *watching Sam nervously, wanting to make a move*

Gibby: *holding Carly and Guppy's hands*

Guppy: *happy*

Carlos: *puts his helmet on Kate's head*

Kate: *glares at him* On with the dares!

Dares from "TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed"!

"I dare:_Gibby draw a face on your belly (you know the belly button the mouth) and put on a tutu. :D (I decide to let him off easy everyone makes fun of him :( "I LOVE YOU GIBS!" *tackles him into a hug*)James Make out with the face on Gibby's belly! (Laughs evilly)I dare Bella to jump in a tank with killer sharks! (get a bunch of gold fish and stick little fins on them. Don't worry it'll make sense ;p)Kendall I dare you to save her! And you know perform CPR and all that good go watch a horror movie with Kate! (preferably something with crazy mutant killers *cough cough the wrong turn cough cough*Kate do I really even have to dare you to pretend to be scared and cuddle with Carlos? ;D lolLogan I dare you to. . .dress up like a penguinFreddie I dare you to dress up as a mongooseSpencer dress up as a platypus (spell check is out :()Shane (PLEASE BRIN HIM IN!) dress up as a wood dress up as a little bunnyNow I dare you to have an all out brawl in a bounce house full of pudding! :D "_

Kate: Your one crazy chick. But *sighs* I'll go first.

Carlos: *smirks*

Kate: *slaps him* Not that I want to! So wipe that smirk off your face!

Carlos: *keeps smirking and takes her hand, dragging her off to watch The Wrong Turn*

Kate: Imma get chu! *dragged off*

Allie: So let's watch them! *turns on tv*

-With Cate (couple name!)-

Kate: *hiding in his chest, scared to death*

Carlos: *comforting her, thanking god for this*

-Movie Ends-

Carlos: *comes back in with Kate in his arms*

Kate: *sobbing*

Allie: Wow.

Bella: *wakes up* WTF? Why are you crying?

Carlos: *throws a pillow at Bella*

Bella: *gets hit* OWW!

Kendall: Don't hit my girl!

Bella: *blushes* I'm your girl?

Kendall: *rubs the back of his head, stutters* Y-yeah…

Bella: *smiles*

Allie: NEXT DARE! For Bella and Kendall! Bella, you have to jump into a pool of sharks and Kendall has to save her.

Bella: …..

Kendal: …..

Kate: JUST DO IT! *throws Bella in the pool with da sharks*

Bella: *goes under*

Kendall: *immediately jumps in and grabs her, pulling her out*

Bella: *unconscious*

Everyone: *scared*

Kendall: *listens to her heartbeat* It's slow.. But steady.

Kate: Bella…

Allie: Don't die…

Kendall: *presses his lips against hers*

Bella: *eyes flutter open and kisses back happily*

Kendall: *pulls away* You're alive.

Bella: I never died. They were goldfish with rubber fins. *smirks*

Kendall: Imma get you.

Bella: *giggles*

Allie: Moving on! Next dare Logan: dress up like a penguin, Freddie: dress up as a mongoose, Spencer: dress up as a platypus, Shane: dress up as a wood chuck, Sam dress up as a little bunny.

Sam: *dresses like a bunny and tackles the mongoose Freddie*

Freddie: SAM!

Shane: *hidden, but still dressed as a woodchuck*

Spencer: *dancing in a platypus suit* BUNNANANANANANA! IM AGENT S! FEAR ME!

K&B: *giggling and cuddling*

L&A: *holding hands*

Kate: Ahem. Gibby.. Paint a Face on your tummy and put on a tutu!

Gibby: *does it happily*

Kate: Now James has to make out *stifles a giggle* with Gibby's tummy.

James: *faints*

Kate: Moving on… Time for Brawl in Pudding-Filled Bounce House!

ALL: YAYAAYAAYAY!

-PUDDING FILLED BOUNCE HOUSE-

Bella: *jumps onto Kendall's back, covers his eyes*

Kendall: *can't see* AHHHA?

EverybodyElse: *given up*

Kate; Well bye! :p!

*credits roll*


	5. Chapter 5

___  
2010-09-18 . chapter 3 _

_Dare the BTR boys to wrestle with Shelby Marx for one round, one by one._

Dare Katie to dance a classic dance with Nevel Papperman.

Dare Freddie to apply as a record engineer at Rocque Records, involving an interview by choleric Gustavo Rocque

Ask moderator Kate whether she's related to Shelby Marx, to Tori Vega, or to Lola Martinez.

Ask Bella whether she's related to Jade West.

Ask Bella whether she's afraid of Jo's jealousy.

Dare Sam to give Gustavo Rocque a wedgie.

Dare the Big Time boys to meet Mandy Valdez, their new fan number one

_TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed__  
2010-09-17 . chapter 3 _

_LOL! XD It's offical I love you! ;D lol! Shane *Sighs dreamily* I know I'm crazy ;p but you gotta love the crazy chick! :D_

Now for my dares *smiles evily*:

Guppy: *let me just say that I LOVE you! Your just so adorable I want to stick you in my pocket! ;p lol* I dare you to go to the crazy girl girl house (forgot her name from iphyico) and steal her chicken! Then run back here and give the chicken to Carlos. Carlos take the chicken and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Take the chicken to Fred's treehouse and hide it there (I'll bring it back in in a dare in a later chapter ;p) Now do the harry puppet pals pipe bomb song! I don't care who's who but use your own names! While there doing that Carly go and buy some ribs. When she gets back stuff the ribs in Shane's shirt, and let Sam lose! Sam get the RIBS! Freddie go get your girl!  


Kate: Hey! I'm still not lovedrunk!

Carlos: But I am!

Kate: Whatever.

Bella: I'll answer my questions! Ok *looks at them* Am I related to Jade West.. Actually I am. She's my cuz! Peace to Jade! :p And am I afraid of Jo's jealousy… Not really. She don't scare me! I am AMAZING.

Kate: Kay.. My turn.. I am related to Lola. Kinda.. 2nd cuzin.

Allie: Now for Dares! :D Guppy, do ya thing!

Guppy: *nods and steals Nora's chicken, Maurice, and hands it to Carlos*

Carlos: *grabs Maurice and Kate and carries them to Fred's treehouse*

Kate; *scared*

Carlos: *hides Maurice and carries Kate back to HQ, puts her down*

Kate: *slaps him* Are you insane!

Carlos: *kisses her*

Kate: *shocked*

Allie: And Now.. *puts ribs on Shane's chest* Get 'Em Sam!

Sam: *attacks*

Shane: *screaming*

Freddie: *jealous* Hey! *grabs Sam and kisses her*

Sam; *kisses back shocked*

Hosts: Ooooooo…

Announcer Dude: MOVING ON!

Bella: Thanks Steve. *glares*

Kate: Now BTR, fight Shelby Marx one by one.

Shelby: *walks in* Bring it.

Bella: I wanna fight her next!

BTR&Shelby: *fight, Shelby wins*

BTR: *passed out*

Shelby: Alright Skinner. Bring it on!

Bella: Let's go Marx!

Shelby&Bella: *fight, end in a tie*

Bella: Not bad.

Shelby: *nods* You too.

Kate: Next Dare! Katie dance with Nevel!

Katie: *sighs and dances with Nevel*

Nevel: *tries to kiss her*

Katie: *punches him*

Kate: *snickers* Now, Freddie, apply for a job as a record engineer for Gustavo.

Freddie: *does that, comes back crying* SATAN!

Bella: *laughs*

Kate: Now, Sam give Gustavo a wedgie!

Sam: *smirks and gives him a Texas Wedgie*

Everyone: YAY!

BTR: *finally wakes up*

Kate: BTR, Meet Mandy Valdez. *shows her to them*

iCarly: RUNNNN!

BTR: *runs away*

Sam: *sneaks up and asks crowd* Ask the Moderators to Do a chapter about themselves! :p

Kate: Anyways…. BYE!

*credits*


End file.
